


what you broke

by beaubokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hinata has powers, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama is a prince, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sword Fighting, inspired by the cruel prince, reader is besties with kiyoko, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubokuto/pseuds/beaubokuto
Summary: "i make no apologies for how i chose to repair what you broke."prince tobio kageyama is cruel. he was known to be vindictive, revengeful, other synonyms for anger's embodiment. you were not quite as interesting: a simple village girl with a knack for stealing things with a wish to be a knight.or,in which you hate prince tobio kageyama, and wish to kill him. not for the crown but because he killed your sister.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. i. not with you, my lord

**Author's Note:**

> hello all !
> 
> this is my first published fic, so please bear with me. i do hope you enjoy ~~

There was little to no effort as you weeded you way through the crowded streets. Though the sun shone brightly in the sky, you were nearly invisible. You needn’t a distraction as your hands skimmed the villager’s pockets and bags. You needn’t a disguise as you pocketed a fine gem from a shopping lady.

Not when you were in good relations with the general’s family.

You quickly swept through the streets and into a more quiet part of the town. The part you most disliked. There was not enough sound there, not enough places to run your hands through.

Still, it was home nonetheless.

You crouched to a stray cat and handed it a small cup of milk you had managed to obtain.

“I can’t stay long, kitty.” You whispered to it as if it could hear you. As if it understood.

The town square now behind you, you were walking towards the castle. You were not going to the actual castle, although the thought of stealing from them is incredibly tempting in a way only your mind could fathom. You were walking to a nice series of houses a little further down the hill from that.

The Castle of Kageyama sat perfectly structured on the top of a large hill. Nearly a mountain, but you were hesitant to call it as such. With towers of varying heights casted around it, the castle was almost as terrifyingly dark as the prince inside.

Below the castle were the High Order. The general and his family, knights and theirs. Cooks, messengers. Those in favor of the castle and those who work for them. 

And below that, the villages in which they rule. Dusted in browns and poverty, surrounded by lakes no one dares swim in lest they be drowned by sirens. Guarded by goblins and ogres and soldiers alike. 

They were kind if you were to them.

You were not fond of the prince. If you were being blatantly honest, you hated the man.

You watched as he clipped the ears of an elf who dared not bow to him. You watched as he called the city you lived in, the city he were soon to rule, filth. You watched from afar as he pointed his sword at your sister’s neck for your father’s disappearance.

And you watched as he killed her.

One day, it would be your blade at his neck.

••

The creaking of the door was the only sound that gave away your presence. The general peaked from the kitchen, bowl of something delicious in hand. 

“I imagine I do not wish to inquire what you have been doing?” The general asked you after you closed the door.

“You would only be delighted.” You joked. “And where is Kiyoko?”

“She’s in her room. She was at a ball this evening, so I believe she’s changing.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The general was a kind man. He welcomed you whenever you arrived, happy to allow you to eat with them in the Shimizu house. In the beginning, he was hesitant to let a foreign village girl into his home. But your friendship with his daughter quickly let him forget about that.

Kiyoko was beautiful. She was two years older than you, dark hair and bright eyes that shined beneath lenses. And one single mole under her lip. You could only imagine how many men danced with her at the ball. Women, too.

“What did you sneak this time?” She asked as soon as you entered her bedroom.

She was slipping out of a gorgeous blue dress. You paid that no mind, sitting on the edge of her bed in your (rather dirty) black cloak.

“Look!” You fanned out your items of the day.

An antique fan, a shoelace with a rubber nub at the end, varying food, a small bracelet made of braided rope, and the blue gem.

“All of this from walking from your house to mine?” She raised a brow. You nodded. 

Her eyes immediately lightened at the gemstone. “That’s a sapphire! You could sell this to Tanaka and Nishinoya for an incredible amount of money.”

“I figured it would be much, but how much?”

“At least... at least a moonful.”

“You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie. You know that.”

You were grinning ear to ear. One single gemstone may be cause of your fortune. You could apply to be a knight in the high order with a moonful.

“Put it away.” Kiyoko hushed, placing the gem into your palm. “I will phone the boys and see when they can meet. You’ll be a great knight.”

She pressed a kiss to your cheek and headed for the stairs. You followed suit, adjusting the sword that hung at your hip under the cloak.

••

The first time you had picked up a sword was when you were three years of age. You were a tiny thing, smaller than most and malnourished from your father’s lack of... well, everything.

You were running through the streets, playing with your older sister. Her long hair passed behind her, your three year old legs having trouble keeping up with her six year old ones.

But everything stopped when your eye caught on a sword on display at a shop.

The blade was made of pure silver, the handle carved into false blue vines that twisted into the actual blade itself. It was beautiful.

The vendor noticed your childlike wonder and smiled down at you. He came around the side of the table, picking up the blade. 

“Do you wish to hold it, little one?” He offered.

You nodded instantly. You hadn’t even noticed your sister’s return to your side, watching your infatuation with the object.

The second the sword touched your palms, you wanted to swing it. You wanted one your size. Your toddler arms could barely hold it up despite you holding it in both arms bridal style.

“I may have one your size.” He winked.

The man went behind the counter only to return with a small wooden one with a dull blade. It was not nearly as beautiful, but you could hold that one. 

“How much for it?” Your sister asked, looking through her pockets for any money she may carry.

“Worry not.” The vendor placed the blue and silver one back to his stand, and then proceeding to crouch in front of you. “You can leave with that one.”

Your sister thanked him, bowing and asking again if it were really all correct if you took it. But you were already swinging the thing around, the air around you feeling lighter and a smile on your three year old face.

••

“I don’t see why I must go wonder the village.” Tobio Kageyama argued. “Why must I go walk a place where I rule? This is why we have advisors.”

“You will be crowned in a month’s time, Tobio.” The king spoke. His voice was loud, booming. It commanded respect to any who hears. 

The king had the adoration of most of his kingdom. He was worried for his son, who already had a reputation of irritability and anger. He knew that he would be all correct, all kings had a different way of gaining respect.

“And tell me why we cannot crown Miwa instead?” 

“Because she is overseas. Because she is studying and to marry the sea king.” His father rubbed the space between his brow. “We have been over this many times, Tobio. No matter your rebellions, you will be crowned.”

“May I take a friend, then, if I must trudge through the grime?”

“Fine.” He huffed. “Watch your words. This grime will be your kingdom soon.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“You will be kind to be careful of your tongue if you wish to keep it.”

“Yes, father.” Kageyama corrected through bared teeth. He turned to the nearest servant. A human standing at the entrance to the hall. “Call for Shoto Hinata. Tell him to make haste, we’re going on an adventure.”

••

The sun was setting against the horizon. Some days, you wished that you could see it; watch the sun set over a line of a horizon. But the sun always disappeared beneath the forest’s trees that circle the town.

You imagined that the castle had the perfect view.

Kiyoko and you had dueled for a while before you left. Being the daughter of the general, she was skilled with a sword. Though she was better with daggers, she still gave you quite a fight. 

Near the end, you both were sweating. You had almost managed to overtake her. 

“Good job. Soon you’ll be better than I.”

“That is incredibly doubtful, you’ve been doing this since you were born.”

She only smiled, saying, “There is a difference, though. I was born without talent and taught to battle, trained to be this way. You were born with talent and continue to train that talent. One day, you will best me. I can bet on it.”

You were still thinking of her words as you walked through the brown paths home. Most people were doing the last of their daily shopping, reading to head home before the ghosts come out.

Kiyoko had given you a little bit of money, telling you, “For on your way home. You won’t be suspicious if you buy things on occasion.”

She was correct, of course. 

You stopped to get cheese and bread. You had some fruit still in your pockets, but food was better warm.

You thanked the vendor. You plastered your best fake smile to them, bowing your head a little in respect. 

You hated common courtesies. 

You caught a glimpse of a bracelet on a woman who was looking at a basket shop a couple of yards from you. You could leave it, return to your mission home. 

Your hands tingled in anticipation. You could not help yourself.

Before anyone could see, before anyone had the chance to even acknowledge your position at the shop, you had the bracelet unclasped and in your palm.

You truly had to give yourself the credit for your talent. 

Perhaps it was the fear of never stealing again once you enter in the knight program. Perhaps it was the adrenaline you never fail to feel when you snatch something in plain sight. No matter; you could not help but smile to yourself.

That is why your heart seized in it’s chest when you found yourself face to face with the prince.

••

“I do not see why you are not enjoying yourself more, Tobio.” Hinata spoke. He rode his horse a little behind Kageyama. Kageyama figured it was out of respect, but Hinata just had a slower horse. 

Hinata’s orange hair was nearly glowing. It could be from his powers, but he was sure it was from the setting sun.

“I do not wish to prance through poverty.” Kageyama told him. “Why must I get my hands dirty when we are not supposed to leave the castle for prolonged periods?”

“You get to meet people.” Hinata smiled, looking ahead. They were close enough that he did not have to use formalities, honorifics. “Don’t you wish to see what the people are doing in the place you rule?”

Scoffing, Kageyama dismounted his horse. Hinata followed suit.

It was ridiculously symbolistic, their horses. Kageyama’s was a slick black, donned in dark metal armor and piercing eyes. Much like himself. Hinata’s horse was palomino, light with white hair and white saddle and an almost smile.

They walked beside their horses as they entered the town. Almost instantly, they could feel the atmosphere change. Whispers ignited through the people. As they walked by, each one bowed in honor.

Except you.

You were too busy looking at something in your hand, eyes agleam in something Kageyama could only claim as mischief. 

He had viewed the same look in his own mirror.

When you looked up, you caught his eye. You didn’t bow, you didn’t even mutter an apology.

No common person had ever looked him directly in the eye before.

“Where is your respect?” Tobio Kageyama asked you. His voice was deep, dark. A warning.

You had to hold back a roll of your eyes. “Not with you, my lord.”


	2. ii. a moonful and a half

Tobio Kageyama will be twenty years of age soon. He will have lived two decades, meaning the crown were to be placed on his head. That was tradition after all. The curse of the crown.

He did not want it, truly. He did not want the crown, to be claimed as king in front of the various courts and kingdoms from nearby isles. He did not want the responsibility, the force of power to be thrusted onto him.

However, he did not want to be normal either. He wanted to be pampered, to be fed at the silver table. He did not want to live in filth and poverty. He wanted to simply live.

Kageyama twisted the family ring on his left forefinger. It was a large ring among his varying other ones that gleamed along his fingers, the Kageyama crest engraved. The family colors were blue and silver, and it was magic how the colors stayed so vibrant through years and years of age.

With a sigh, Kageyama left the throne room in hopes that his sister will come back for the crown.

••

Shoyo Hinata was giggling when Kageyama entered the room. The room smelled of smoke and burnt rubber, an aftermath of Hinata’s abilities.

“You will be putting the flames out before you depart.” Kageyama spoke, voice deep and commanding. 

“Duel me!” Hinata still smiled. He ignored his best friend’s annoyance. “I have been training.”

“I can see.”

The strange night and day of their relationship is shown directly through most of what they do. 

Shoyo Hinata was a flame incarnate, bright and cheerful as his hair and skin created fire. He fought with thoughts of winning, yet kept a smile on his face. He danced through duel.

Tobio Kageyama was not as such. He fought with thoughts of defeating, of making the other surrender. He was serious. Each thrust of his sword and each move was solid, calculated. 

When one of Hinata’s flames caught the side of Kageyama’s shoulder, they were both a little surprised. 

“Did that common girl enter your mind so heavily that you’ve become distracted?” Hinata asked, smile still on his face and ball of flame still hovering in his palm.

Kageyama shifted on his heels. “Not even the slightest.”

It was one of the first lies he had ever spoke.

••

“Where is your respect?” Tobio Kageyama asked you.

Your fingers twitched with a held back punch, and you did your best not to roll your eyes. “Not with you, my lord.”

Your words took him aback. He had to stop his eyes from growing wide at your blatant disrespect and disregard for his position. His eyes darkened, if that were possible.

Your eyes did not scan him. You did not take in his dark attire, you did not gawk at the sword that hung at his hip. Your eyes stayed on his.

“Watch your tongue. You do not know the least of what I can do.” Kageyama spoke seriously.

His voice was laced with poison. Yet you were immune. 

“You are not even the king, yet you already demand.” You did not waver. “Should you not be off, planning for another ball and preparing to take the throne instead of being the villain of a common village girl?”

You did not wait for him to reply. You simply walked away without another word.

As you disappeared into the shadows, Hinata couldn’t help but laugh a little. Kageyama turned to him with an annoyed look. Hinata only shrugged, claiming, “she’s interesting, is she not?”

••

The dock was always busy no matter the time of day. In the morning, it would be full of fishermen and hungover pirates. In the afternoon, market folk and tradespeople, perhaps a mermaid or two would seek land. At night, all of the above with more beer in them than water.

The next morning, it seemed as though there were more people than usual busying the street. You were sure it was because the crowning of the prince was coming, so the people of your village were preparing for the entrance of boats from other isles.

Or perhaps sirens caught another man and they wanted to cover up a murder.

Either way, you made your way to one of the large ships that docked near the end.

“Ah!” A boy called from the top of the high point. “I spy with my little eye... _our little sword_!”

You rolled your eyes at the nickname. He climbed down the robes quickly and elegantly, as if it were a dance to entangle himself through the smallest of places. He had a blonde patch in the front part of his hair, something you think he does himself. Or perhaps it was from being in the sun far too much.

Another boy, his claimed best friend and best mate, comes from behind the wheel. 

“Tanaka, Nishinoya.” You greeted as you kept your position on the wooden dock. It was improper to get onto a ship that was not yours. Friends or otherwise. “I am sure Kiyoko had explained my possession.”

“Always with the formalities.” Yu Nishinoya chuckled. When he did, the quiver of arrows at his back clinked.

“Come on up! We’re not doing business with you down there.” Ryunosuke Tanaka had his arms crossed against his chest, but a smile plastered on his face. You noticed his arms were broad and dirty.

The ship the two boys managed was large. It was covered in browns and oranges, some greens. You did not know exactly what they did, but you knew that they traveled many different isles and returned with items you had only imagined.

They were both older than you, but they still acted like boys. You could not imagine a life so worry free and careless. You also did not know how your Kiyoko, powerful and beautiful Kiyoko, knew them as close as she did.

“How have you been, little sword?” Tanaka offered conversation.

“I heard that you insulted the king to his face yesterday.” Nishinoya added as he walked in front of you.

“ _Prince_.” You corrected. “He is not yet the king.”

“Fair enough.” Tanaka lounged into a chair on the deck. Noya crouched on the edge of the ship, not too unlike a bird.

“This is the gem.” You pulled it out of your cloak pocket. It was an even more elegant color in the sunlight, mixture of blue and purple. “I was told a moonful.”

The two grabbed it. You let them. You trusted them enough not to run off with it, you had known them for years. 

“Only a moonful?” Noya questioned, blinking at the ruby. “What would you say to a moonful and a half?”

Tanaka turned it in his hand, examining it. “You’re our friend, so I am going to be honest with you. This is worth more than a moonful. Perhaps even more than three moonfuls, if we find our man.”

You had to hold your lips together, nearly gaping. 

“But we are only going to offer you a moonful and a half.” Tanaka continued. “For varying reasons.”

“One of which is we need resources to even get to our guy.” Noya moved to a sitting position on the ledge. He took the gem from his friend. 

You did not mind. A moonful was plenty more than you needed, you did not even know what you would do if you were offered three. 

“Whatever you offer, I will be okay with.” You told them honestly. “A moonful and a half would be perfect.”

“Great!” Noya hopped off. “Tanaka?”

“I’ll get the coins and put it in a pouch for you.” Tanaka stood.

When he returned with a brown bag of coins, you did not count it. You simply took a look inside and knew that it was more than you had ever held before. 

“You trust us plenty for a girl who claims to not trust a soul.” Noya still had the gem in his hand when he gracefully returned to his best friend’s side. 

“Kiyoko trusts you, and with her trust you have mine.” You told him. That was not the full reason, but the anticipation of applying for the knight program was for your own thoughts.

“Speaking of Kiyoko,” Tanaka patted around in his pockets. He retrieved a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper and white thread as a tie. “Will you deliver this to her?”

You accepted the package. It was a bit heavier than you thought it to be. “A gift?”

“An apology.” He said without further explanation.

••

You walked through the trees to the Shimizu house. It was a shortcut only you dared; the trees were full of pixies and mysterious creatures. 

It seemed darker in the woods than in the afternoon sun.

You ignored the feeling of being watched and hid the shiver that ran down your spine. Your fingers grazed the sword at your hip. 

••

“You were lazy.” The king told his son. “You were paying attention to me instead of my sword. I may be holding the weapon, but it is the weapon that does the killing.”

Tobio Kageyama stood at defense, stood raised and sweat at his brow. 

“If you wish to be as mighty as you want, you must put in the effort.” The king continued. He swung at his son, but Kageyama blocked it with his own. “If you wish to be a king of strength and fear, you must do better.”

With that, Kageyama rushed at his father.

••

When you arrived at the Shimizu house, you entered without knocking. It was uncommon for you to knock or even announce your presence in their home.

Something was not correct. You knew that as soon as you felt the air in the living area. There was a burnt orange smell in the air, as if someone set fire to citrus.

“Hello, common girl.” A voice said as soon as you entered.

The orange haired friend of the king was sitting in the kitchen beside the general. His orange eyes danced with flames that were not a reflection.

“Hello, the prince’s assistant.” You retorted. 

The general sent you a glance, telling you to be on your best behavior. You could not, and he knew better. The orange haired boy only smiled.

“I am his aid and also his best friend.” The boy said. “And I hear you wish to be a knight.”

“I do.” You told him without a moment hesitation. You were going to give General Shimizu the money as soon as you entered the house. Money to bring to the court the following sunup. 

The boy stood up. You wished that you could recall his name, but whenever something of the prince was brought into conversation, you could only form anger at the name Tobio Kageyama. 

“Luckily for you, m’lady, I am here to offer you a position in the court of knights, for the high court of course.” He grinned. It was nearly evil, sinister, at how bright he was. “All you must do is win a series of duels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think so far !! <3 
> 
> i love the idea of pirate!tanaka and pirate!noya so much, so i had to add it lol


	3. iii. your presence is requested

“I would have the opportunity to duel the prince?” You asked. You felt eagerness creep into your skin. It was your dream for years.

“You would be best not to sound that excited.” The flame boy said with a smile. “He would be king by then, but yes. You would have the opportunity to duel him, if you wished to do so. I am coming to you directly with an offer. Accompany me to the castle tonight in preparation.”

“I have the money.” You reached for your bag. “I planned to speak with General Shimizu today.”

“No need.” He waved you off. “Keep the money. You can find an excellent sword with... what is that? A moonful?” You wished you could wipe the look off of his face. “As I said, I came to you directly. Allow me to introduce myself.”

The orange haired boy stood and bowed only slightly with his his chin, hair creating a halo of light around his head. He was much shorter than you remembered, perhaps it was because your attention was focused on the prince. You mentally reminded yourself to be aware of your surroundings.

“I am Shoyo Hinata, son of the Flame and best mate of crowned prince Tobio Kageyama.” He recited. When he brought his burnt orange eyes to yours, he seemed to glitter. “And I am appointing you a training knight, if you wish to accept.”

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why?” You did not bow. You did not move. Your eyes flickered to the general’s, who still sat at the table. “Why are you appointing me directly? What is the trick?”

“There is no trick, only treats.” Hinata joked. “You have peaked my interest. I believe that you peaked the prince’s interest as well.”

He brought his hand forward to allow a flame to dance around his fingers. It was a small fire ball that circled his palm and twirled through each digit as if it were a real person.

“Besides, I think it would be fun, would it not?”

You agreed. How could you not?

Hinata gave you an explanation as to how everything would work, and you listened. It was a simple process: you would live with other training knights in a wing of the castle, you would spar and train and prepare for the duels at the end of each week with them and some of the actual knights, and you would either proceed or you would fail.

Not everyone would become a knight, even if they paid their dues. You were determined to become one. You were brilliant with a sword, even the daughter of the general thought as such.

You had to think of a plan. You had weeks until your duel with the prince.

And you decided that your duel with him would finally be his end.

••

“I cannot believe you are leaving me here to dwell by myself.” Kiyoko complained as you readied yourself. 

“You have plenty of other friends.”

“None that will spar with me.” She sighed. You gave her a look, and she shrugged. “None that are a good duel, rather.”

“Speaking of other friends.” You pulled the parcel out of your cloak. “This is from Tanaka.”

“If it is from him, I do not want it.” Kiyoko waved it off as if it were a bug flying too close to her face.

“He claims it to be an apology.”

With that, Kiyoko lifted a brow. She reached from her sitting position on the edge of her bed. Her bed was rather soft, so she had to physically move up to reach you. You wondered what that was like, to sleep on something that squishy. Perhaps you would know soon.

You handed her the gift.

Her nimble fingers untied the knot and tore the paper off, revealing a white box with a note.

She read the note in silence and proceeded to open the gift, revealing a beautiful necklace made of blue and silver. You couldn’t tell exactly what it was made of, but you knew it was as beautiful as she was.

“Wow.” You sighed before you could hold yourself back. “That’s gorgeous.”

“He thinks he can simply purchase his way through an apology.” Kiyoko tossed the necklace back into the box. You almost reached out to make sure it was all right. “He is mistaken.”

“Kiyoko...”

“If you are to tell me to accept the gift and a note claiming what I already know, you are a fool.” She turned to you. “Now, let us get you ready to leave. You cannot wear the same thing every day in the castle as you do here.”

••

Shoyo Hinata waited for you.

You had only your clothes, a small bag of clothes that Kiyoko gave you (easy to move in and comfortable sleepwear, she told you), your sword at your hip, and your pouch of coins. 

General Shimizu nodded goodbye as you headed for the door. You turned to thank him for his kindness, to which he said “I cannot wait to work alongside you weeks from now.”

It made you grin.

Hinata attached your bag to the side of his horse, aware of how you watched his movements with intensity.

“I am not here to kill you. I would have done it by now.” Hinata told you. He still stared at the task at hand. You looked at the back of his head, his hair looking like hair rather than fire. 

“You watch as I disrespect the prince only to appear at my best friend’s house to offer me an amazing opportunity.” You crossed your arms. “There is a saying about things being too good to be true.”

“You know, you should work on your trust issues.” He said as he hopped onto the horse. “It will make your life so much easier.”

His informality made you blink in confusion. You barely ever heard someone talk without honorifics, even Kiyoko talked to you in formalities most of the time. You thought it was simply because she was a bit older than you, but hearing someone the same age as you speak with the tongue of friendship was strange.

“What?” Hinata looked down at you. “Are you coming on or what?”

“You speak as if we are friends.” You finally said. You climbed onto the horse to sit behind him. 

“Oh right, sorry!” He giggled and sent you a smile. “I forget sometimes that we are supposed to talk formally. Which do you prefer: commoner, my lady, knight?”

“Why is my name not an option?”

“Because isn’t calling you by your name a bit informal, my lady?” He looked over his shoulder one last time before giving the horse a nice pat on it’s head, making it move towards the castle.

••

“I want you to repeat yourself.” Tobio Kageyama sighed with a pinched brow. 

“She’s in the training quarters now.” Shoyo Hinata said without missing a beat. He stood in front of his best friend with a huge grin and fire in his eyes. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“You witness this girl have blatant disrespect for me and for the crown, yet you bring her to my home with an offer of free training and living.”

“That is exactly what I did, yes.”

Kageyama sighed once more, attempting to push back the anger that resonated in his chest.

“You should see her with a sword, Tobio.” Hinata continued once he realized just how angry he was. “Watch her first duel in three days time. I promise you, it will not be in vain.”

“And how do you know of this talent?”

“I watched her and Sir Shimizu’s daughter practice together.” Hinata said. “I talked to the General himself, and he claims that she is excellent and had been saving up for years. She will be great, I promise you.”

“And her duel with me?”

“You may want to practice a bit harder. No offense.”

••

The Knights Quarters sat in the left wing of the castle. The darkness of the castle only seemed to get darker as you made your way through the hallways, mentally noting where you had been. 

There were four rooms for the men training, all full with at least ten beds. There were only two rooms for the women. As it turns out, you were only one of three females who were training.

The rooms were dark, only two lights along the ceiling and small windows. The beds were spread along both walls, totaling to ten. Each bed had a hanging piece underneath for storage and a dark wooden bedside table. 

One of the girls seemed to had been training for a while, sprawled out in her claimed bed. She had short brown hair and piercing light brown eyes. She had a scar along her shoulder that you took notice of. The other had long light brown hair tied into a plait, freckled skin, and blue eyes that gleamed at the sight of you.

“Welcome to Knight Training!” The blue eyed girl greeted with a smile. “I am Yua Ito, daughter of the Hunter. This is Akari Yamamoto, daughter of Sir Yamamoto.”

“Hello.” You placed your bag on an empty bed. You introduced yourself, adding, “Daughter of a merchant.”

“I heard Shoyo Hinata offered you this position directly.” Akari spoke up. She lifted her head only slightly from the pillow. “You must be good with your weapon.”

“I plan to get better.”

Akari smiled, though it felt melicious. “How ambitious. Cannot wait to see you in action, chosen one.”

Yua smacked her thigh, but Akari only rolled her eyes and closed them again. Yua turned to you, smile back onto her face.

“Do not pay attention to her attitude.” Yua waved it off as if it were an annoying fly. “She’s naturally like that.”

Before you could reply, the door to the room opened.

Your name was announced by the man at the door. He was of a large build, with thick armor and you could count at least four knives in plain sight. He must be a soldier, or a body guard of sorts.

You hadn’t even sat down yet.

“I am she.” You said, with as much formality as you could. 

“Your presence is requested by the prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO SORRY for the long update !! but i am so happy you all are enjoying this so far <3

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say that i am making shit up as i go. with language and such. do not take everything seriously, or historically accurate. it is a bit of a modern medieval, i want to say ;D
> 
> this was heavily inspired by "a cruel prince" by holly black! i recently read and fell in love with the trilogy !
> 
> please let me know what you think ! criticism is not only wanted, but encouraged <3


End file.
